Come on, time for bed
by postlux
Summary: Based around S1 E20 - Bombshell, what should have happened after a long days work.
1. Come on, time for bed

_5:39pm on Friday,_

"Hey, it's Washington, anything can happen." Aaron said, a slight smirk on his face.

"And it usually does." Emily smirked back, noticing the up-down look Aaron was giving her.

They may have had their differences, they may have lost what they might have had but the future always holds the unknown. If there's anything Emily Rhodes looks forward to its the unknown.

 _9:12pm on Friday,_

Emily threw down her fourth glass of the night. The bourbon, left in the desk from Aaron no doubt, was sliding down her throat to create a slow burn in her stomach.

Today had been one hell of a day. Abe Lennard wrote a story about Al Sakaar which in turn ruined the President's agenda at NATO. Currently, she was the highest-ranking person in the White House. Not only was she working on advancing Kirkman's agenda here but she was also putting out fire after fire. Throw the story and the President's setback and she was conquering a full-on blaze. Seth was out of the country with the President and Aaron… well, Aaron wasn't around anymore.

Seeing him today with Nadia lit a fire inside of her that not even four glasses of bourbon could put out. Instead, her mind kept circling back to him. Her whole body was lit green with envy at seeing Aaron laugh with that girl. A girl that well, wasn't her. Before today Emily hadn't met Nadia. Aaron had mentioned her in passing about her getting a position on the Hill. When Emily heard that deep seductive voice coming from behind her at the restaurant the last thing she expected to see was Aaron next to a little cheery brunette.

Before Emily could even think it through her legs were moving and her mouth was greeting him. Their eyes instantly connecting, that electric jolt of attraction traveling at the speed of light. Before any rational thought could even begin to take over Aarons lips were on her cheek, his arms were around her waist, and his cologne was taking over her senses. Georgio Armani's Acqua Di Gio making her arms tighten a bit more and her head involuntarily find the soft place between his jaw and his shoulder. In that moment the only thing she wanted to do was kiss him, right there in that soft space… but instead, she felt him pull away and her gaze landed on the bubbly girl who was giving her a bright smile.

"Emily, " Aaron said, making her attention snap back to him, "meet my cousin Nadia. I told you about her working on the Hill, right?" He asked, his hand lingering a bit on her elbow. The word 'cousin' easily turning Emily's fake smile into a genuine one.

Throwing back her last glass Emily knew she had to do something. Getting drunk alone wasn't a good idea, it meant that your only company was your thoughts – and right now, Emily wanted nothing to do with those thoughts.

 _9:40pm on Friday,_

Seth glanced up from this computer, seeing the Chief of Staff leant against his door frame.

"C'mon, we're going out." She said, sliding into her coat.

Taking the pencil out of his mouth Seth's eyebrow's furrowed, "Going out? Emily, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfect. Listen, I'm four glasses in and it wasn't any fun by myself. C'mon Seth, I know you just got back but today's been a hell of a day. Let's just grab a late drink."

Knowing she was right he rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah… let me finish up this email then we can head out."

Emily grinned, winning at arguments had become her daily job and it proved to be her greatest strength in her personal life as well.

 _10:45pm on Friday,_

Seth couldn't stop laughing. He didn't even know what Emily had just said but knew that he was well and past drunk right then. They both were. He glanced down at his watch and threw back what was left of his scotch. It was definitely time to head home and sleep off this hangover he knew was coming.

"I'm gonna call you a cab." He muttered.

"Noooo, no cab, just fun!" Emily said, popping off her stool and grabbing the table to steady herself. For the past hour she only spent half the time thinking about Aaron. That a was a huge improvement in her book. Going home was not in her current plans. Going home meant being back in her thoughts. If she could delay that event then life would be easier.

Seth didn't know about her and Aaron, but he definitely knew something was up. It wasn't like her to stay out, even on a rough day. Emily was a routine oriented person. Every day she left work, usually the last person in the White House to head home, even after the President himself, only to grab takeout and most likely pass out on her couch. Something was definitely up.

"An Uber? Lyft? The red line?" He tried.

"No, nope, nuh-uh. I have a better idea, shots!" She laughed, her hands going in the air at the end.

"Yeah, sure. After the bthroom." Seth replied while walking off.

Not long after he stepped out of the loud atmosphere his fingers were dialing, and then redialing because he vision wouldn't hold straight, the only number he could think to persuade her.

 _11:00pm on Friday,_  
Seth stood by the entrance, watching Emily from afar. She was speaking animatedly with sorority girls from Georgetown at the table next to theirs. Seth didn't know much about her college days but had a feeling she had been one of those girls. They theory was definitely proven when they all started doing some cheer that involved lots of clapping.

"Twenty to one says our girl was definitely in a sorority." Aaron said, appearing next to Seth, car keys in hand.

"I won't even bet against you. And you mean your girl now, good luck with… well, whatever this situation is. I'm heading home." Seth replied, giving Aaron a quick salute and a pat on the back on his way out.

Aaron watched Seth head across the street and into his apartment, making sure he got in alright before he turned his attention back to Emily. His gaze admiring her, even absolutely inebriated she still held a glow. It was when Emily started handing the girls her lipstick and some money that he decided to take over.

"Trust me, definitely your color. Keep it!" He heard her giggle.

Aaron softly grabbed onto her elbow, getting her attention.

Emily turned around, ready to tell off whatever asshole that thought he could just put his hands on her. The first thing her swaying gaze set on was a strong chest. Her heart started to beat quicker now. She had been thinking about that chest… her gaze drifted up to his face, his curly hair… about that face all day.

"Aaron… " She said, a little out of breath. Partly from all the cheering she had just done and partly from the shock of seeing him here. Now.

"…you're real right?" She questioned, patting his chest for reassurance. And, in all honestly, because feeling his muscles never hurt.

Her drunk mind was slowly beginning to sober up at the realization that he was really here. Her drunk mind was also realizing that she most likely wouldn't remember any of this tomorrow morning.

Rational Emily would drink some water and attempt to get home before she said, or did, anything she would regret tomorrow. Drunk Emily on the other hand didn't think of or even consider any of those options. Instead, her mind was still having trouble comprehending that the man she had been thinking about all day was currently in front of her. He was right here helping to keep her steady with care written in his eyes.

"Come on Em, let's get you home." Aaron said softly, his hand running from her elbow down to her hand.

All she could do was stare back at him. Her fingers gripped onto his longer ones.

"Aaron… how are you here? Why are you here?"

It was as if her brain was working overtime to make up for her dulled senses.

"Seth called me. Time to get you home. Em, let's go."

Emily's other hand grabbed onto his jacket lapel, trying to hold herself upright.

"Em," she answered back, "you called me Em."

Aaron's mouth quirked up a bit. Still so damn beautiful, he couldn't help but think.

Before he could give a response Emily already found her mouth moving on its own accord, "You haven't called me Em since before. Before I ruined everything."

Her hand gripped tighter onto his jacket, her other one had already been squeezing his own.

Aaron just gazed at her, this thumb running circles over hers repeatedly.

"Not here," Aaron said gently, "Let me get you home."

Emily wobbled a little bit closer to him, taking a step away from the table she had previously occupied.

"No, not home. Please not home."

Feeling his gaze, Emily's eyes were suddenly glued to their shoes. A melancholy mood settling over her. Oh yeah, this is what she had been avoiding all day. This is why she had begun drinking hours ago.

Aaron thought of a quick solution. He wasn't trying to proposition her in any way, but he also didn't want to upset her further, "Alright, but let's just head out of here okay?"

She mutely nodded at him, allowing him to help her into her coat. She grabbed her bag and gripped onto the arm he held out for her. While attempting to steady her steps and walk straight she was acutely aware of the proximity of their bodies, of the feel of his jacket under her hand.

Aaron held the door for them both, allowing Emily to go out in front of him. He quickly grabbed back onto her, this time settling his arm around her waist. She was already unsteady, and he feared her falling over onto the hard sidewalk. Hailing a cab, he helped her into the back seat and slide in next to her, giving the cabbie his address.

 _11:55pm on Friday,  
_ Emily heard the door softly shut and hands take her coat off her.

"Let me grab you some clothes, I'll be right back." Aaron said from behind her.

Emily gazed around. She had never been inside Aarons apartment before. It was very clean, very meticulous, very monochrome. Overall, very Aaron. She smiled a bit at the smell of his place, even his apartment smelled like his cologne.

She heard a drawer shut and followed the sound, taking off her shoes along the way. Wandering around a corner she found Aaron placing sweatpants and a white t-shirt onto the bed while he rummaged through for something else.

Hearing the pitter-patter of her feet on his dark hardwood floor Aaron looked up just in time to see her walking into his bedroom. For a split second his mind winded back to the times when he would daydream about this scene playing out in real life. Except in his daydream Emily wasn't drunk and he had definitely never been under investigation.

"Aaron, can you… " Emily turned around and lifted her hair, motioning to the zipper on the back of her dress.

Aaron hesitated for a second, this was more like his daydream that he could even believe. He stepped closer to her, his breath now gently pushing onto the back of her neck. He could see the hair there rise, and her chest catch with breath. His chest, and other parts of his anatomy, tightened at this. Emily was very good at putting on a façade. So good in fact that he believed she truly didn't have any feelings for him anymore. Little did he know that Emily felt the same way about him.

Soft fingertips traced down her spine following right behind her zipper. Slowly, oh so slowly, her dress was undone leaving her hands slightly shaking and her chest unmoving. At this moment Emily was absolutely positive that she had no more breath in her body. Her head felt light and her heart was about to beat out of its chest.

Aarons rough fingertips traced a pattern on her spine as she shifted one shoulder to the next, allowing her dress to fall right before Aaron's eyes.

Glancing down all Aaron could take in was her soft skin and her maroon lace underwear. His fingers itched to take it all off, to see her for how she truly is. His brain catching up to this little brain, he pulled his hands back.

Emily turned around, pulling her hair over one shoulder. As her eyes slowly trailed from Aaron's feet up to his entrancing depths.

"Come on," he whispered, fearing a louder tone would break the moment, "time for bed."

He reached around her, grazing her shoulder in the process, to grab the sweat pants and t-shirt off the bed.

Emily looked down at her options. Still a bit tipsy her influenced mind wanted nothing more than to connect her body to his. Emily grabbed the t-shirt from his grasp, leaving the sweatpants still in his grip. Instead, she sauntered over to the same drawer Aaron had been digging through and grabbed a pair of his boxer briefs.

His signature smirk took over. Watching her do this, form her own path and follow her mind, brought back memories of when he first became enamored with her.

" _And hey Aaron, when you remember one of those reasons let me know okay?"_

" _What? Men don't own sports."  
"You _were _worried. I knew it."_

Emily, who she was at the very core of herself, was absolutely brazen. She was so unlike any other woman he had ever met.

Lost in his thoughts Aaron didn't even realize that Emily had gone into his en-suite to change. What broke him out of his reverie was hearing his door click open. His pupils dilated at seeing her standing there in just his t-shirt and boxers. Aaron stopped his thinking when it wandered to the fact that she _definitely_ wasn't wearing her own underwear right now.

Thankful to be out of that dress, her constricting underwear, and her teeth brushed (courteous of Aarons toothbrush) Emily was more than happy to snuggle into his king-sized bed, giving herself the liberty of climbing under the covers.

Aaron didn't have the heart to tell her that she was laying on his side. Instead he tightened his hold on the sweatpants she had left in his hands and went into the bathroom to get ready for the night.

Running his hands through his hair to free his curls from the gel he began to feel nervous. Spending the night with women wasn't his thing. He had only ever actually slept through the night with one woman and that had been his girlfriend of two years when he was younger. Now, here, with Emily his nerves were in overdrive. Emily was more than just a woman, she is everything. She is the culmination of all that he wanted. God, the amount of times he had thought about this very situation.

Changing out of his clothes he threw on his sweatpants and brushed his teeth. Ignoring the fact that she had clearly just used it. On his way out, he grabbed two Advil and filled up his bathroom glass with water. Aaron popped the door open and blinked at the scene in front of him. Em was clearly comfortable, deep into his covers with her eyes drifted shut. He set the medicine and water on the table beside her and walked around the bed.

Moving to his, not, side of the mattress he pulled back the covers and laid down, turning on his side to face her. His gaze slowly took in her soft features. Seeing her like this, destressed and unbothered is a view he has only been privy to on a few occasions. His fingers reached over and brushed a piece of her hair away from her eyes. He meant to take his hand away but instead found his thumb tracing down her cheek and over her bottom lip. Though, gently enough not to bother her.

Emily had felt his gaze on her, his fingers move her hair, and even his thumb trace her lips. She could feel his breathing deepen and his muscles shift. Even tipsy Emily Rhodes still held cards up her sleeve. Not asleep and definitely not ignorant Emily purposely laid on Aaron's side of the bed. It wasn't hard to piece together the pillow with a permanent imprint and his watch on this side table. She purposely chose his side because sleeping near him wasn't enough. After craving a situation like this for so long she wanted to be consumed by him. Getting intimate wasn't a good idea, not in this state, and she knew that. While she knew that he wouldn't let her make moves on him in this state she took second best, his side of the bed.

 _12:26am on Saturday,  
_ After tossing and turning for about fifteen minutes Aaron finally gave up. Noticing Emily had been moving around too he finally bit the bullet and pulled her against him. As she gently gripped onto his shoulders he rolled them over, placing her on the other side of the bed. As Aaron went to pull away Emily snuggled further against him. Cuddling wasn't her forte but, in this case, she could make an exception. What would happen in the morning she had no idea but for right now, feeling Aarons arms wrapped around her, was more than enough for her.

Surprised at her reaction to him Aaron only pulled her closer. Her bare legs tangled with his and her silky hair against his neck was all the comfort Aaron needed for a good night's sleep. As his eyes slowly closed and his breathing began to even out all he could think about was that he wanted to do this with Emily every night.


	2. But for now, this was enough

3:45am on Saturday,  
Emily woke up to the feel of breath on her neck. Judging by the slight sway in her head the alcohol had definitely worn off. Noticing the red light on the nightstand across from her it wasn't even four yet. Today was Saturday which means work didn't start until 9:00am. Sleep in day. Or today, more time with Aaron day.

As her head started to clear her heart rate began to pick up her. Emily hadn't been asleep for long, her memories were partly clear, just some details missing. What wasn't missing was her memory of her telling Aaron she had ruined everything; or the fact she could feel every hard line of his body pressed in tight behind hers.

She didn't want to move him but at the same time she was dying to look at him. Emily slowly shifted her body around, keeping one of her legs inbetween his two, the other gently bent under her. She had one arm curled under head and the other was itching to reach up and run her hands through those untamed curls.

Aaron looked so carefree, all his worry lines completely relaxed. What struck her the most was all the _curls_! His normally gelled back locks were now loose and by god if it didn't make her want him even more. Her eyes kept roaming his features, taking in Aaron in his most vulnerable state.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you staring is rude?" Aaron questioned, sleep evident in his voice.

Emily jumped a bit, startled that he had been awake, "Hm… it's a good thing I don't care then."

His mouth quirked up on the end, eyes still closed under the weight of sleep. Feeling soft fingers comb through his hair is what finally made his eyes gently lift. His gaze landing on a pair of blues eyes deeply focused on their current task.

How is it possible that his curls are just as soft as they look? Emily pondered this as her fingers ran through them over and over again. Judging by Aarons eyes slowly drifting shut he wasn't minding either.

Emily knew she had to address what she said earlier, that she had to address their whole relationship… well, what had started to become a relationship. She sucked in a deep breath, letting it out slowly while her hand traveled from his hair down to the side of his face. She could feel his stubble, rough against her palm. Aarons hand came up and rested over hers, giving her fingers a slight squeeze.

Gaining her courage, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Hearing those words made Aarons eyes lift open, these are the words that he had been dying to hear for months now. He gazed at her wearily. wondering where this was headed. He knew what she said earlier, what she meant earlier. But, this was her story to tell and he was never going to force it out of her.

"Aaron, I'm so sorry. For everything. For investigating you… for pushing you away… for never giving us a chance. I'm so sorry." All the weights that she shoved inside her heart were now out there, freeing up space and bringing tears along with it.

Emily felt Aarons thumb move quickly, catching her tears before they could fall. Which of course only made her cry harder. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her heard against his chest. Her breathing eventually matched his, evening itself out.

"I know." Aaron whisper back, pain lacing his voice just as much as it was lacing her own.

"I never believed it," she strongly said, pulling away just enough for their gazes to connect but not enough for there to be space between them, "You have to know that. I did it to clear you, I never believed it was you."

Aaron smiled slightly, glad to have what he knew all along confirmed, "I know."

Emily's mind went into overdrive. How did he know? If he knew all along that she never actually believed he did it, then—oh god. This was her fault. The separation, the pushing him away, everything. It was entirely her fault.

"I ruined us. It's all my fault… " Came out of her, barley above a whisper.

Aaron's thumb went back to work, wiping away her torment.

"No Emily, you didn't. The falling out is just as much my fault. I should have fought harder, I shouldn't have let you even _try_ to push me away. You didn't ruin us."

A sarcastic laugh escaped her chest, "Really?"

"Really," He said, so softly that if she didn't then feel his lips upon hers she never would have believed it.

Aaron gently collided his lips with her own. Making a move he has been dreaming about since she first kissed him in his office so long ago. His mouth pried hers open, slipping his tongue against hers. All he could think in this moment was how close he wanted to be to her. How close he has wanted to be to her for months, years, now. He wasn't blind, the first time he laid eyes on her he noticed her. Attraction and admiration were two different things, and right now, he felt both.

Coming apart for a quick breath Emily knew this was it. They were finally going to come together, they were finally going to break the tension that has been between them for so long. That thought causing a laugh to bubble out of her.

"What?" He asked, gazing at her happy expression.

"I just… it's about time we broke this tension." She laughed again, her smile getting even bigger.

Aaron smiled back in response, "Yeah, I think it's time we definitely do that."

With that Aaron leaned back in, this time pulling her flush against him. His hand reached down, running down her back, over her bottom, and grabbing her upper thigh to pull it over his.

The only response he got was a heavy breath, one hand back in his curls, and the other hand roaming down to his bare chest. The closer they got, the more they gave to each other, the more their passion began to spill over. Passion full of want, desire, angst, and while neither would currently admit it, love.

It didn't take long for their bodies to want to fully connect. Emily couldn't stop her pelvis from pushing into him, his own matching her movements. Their hands were roaming, Aaron's grabbing her bottom to push even closer and closer, each time their movements matching. Emily's were latched onto his hair, gripping and pulling at all the curls she could reach, and simultaneously splayed against his abs. Abs. Seriously. This man works eighteen plus hours days and he looked like a Calvin Klein model. Just as her mind was fully comprehending that Aaron Shore was half naked against her he rolled them over, placing her on top.

Not able to wait any longer Emily grabbed the bottom of her, well Aaron's, t-shirt and began to pull it up. Right as it was at her breasts Aarons hands were on hers. He pried her hands off, replacing his where hers had previously been. The more he raised the shirt his lips came down to succession. An inch followed by a kiss, over and over again until the shirt was on the floor and Emily was bare from the waist up.

Aaron pulled away just enough to fully look at her. Here, in the moonlight, half naked and on top of him, well this is a sight he could get used to. 'Beautiful,' was beginning to form a mantra in his mind; each time he saw more of her. She was slender with a near perfect hour glass figure. Aaron Shore was anything but judgmental, he had been with all shapes of women, but damn. Emily Rhodes was a sight for sore eyes.

Trying not to be self-conscious Emily fought to not cover herself. She fought to let Aaron see her, every inch of her. She fought for this moment… this moment that she has wanted for ages. Instead of choosing her insecurities she chose to draw him back up to her. She leant her head down while her lips, and pelvis, began to match his own rhythm.

Emily felt his strong hands trail over every inch of her exposed skin, grabbing handfuls of her moderate chest, and his mouth travel from her mouth to her neck. Just as he began to suck on her sensitive skin Emily's hips found a pattern that had a moan vibrating against her skin. Hearing Aaron moan, hearing him cry out because of _her_ , only made her move her hips harder.

Not able to take it anymore, Aaron flipped them over, kissing from her neck down to where his boxers began. Knowing this was his chance at her completely surrendered underneath him his gaze traveled back to her face. Emily's gaze was already on him when they finally reached each other's sight, emotion heavy between them.

"Please, Aaron," she cried.

His groin tightened further, throwing him into action. He pulled his boxers down her slender legs, his mouth never far behind. Traveling back up, his lips were so close to her center. He could see her desire and it only spurred him on. Right as he was about to dive into her she pulled him up to her.

Emily placed her forehead against his. Her fingers felt his back muscles shift, making her want to moan. Instead, she gripped the edges of his sweatpants and pushed them off him with his help when she could no longer reach.

Aaron attached his lips to her swollen ones. Keeping her distracted with his mouth he grazed her body until he reached where she wanted him most. He parted her folds while sliding his fingers against her most sensitive nerve.

Emily cried out, the sounds now pouring out of her. Aarons fingers went from her clit to opening, sliding one, then two, in and out. Over and over again. She felt as if her whole body was a livewire, the more Aaron touched her the more she felt like she was going to combust.

Feeling her edge Aaron pulled his hand out, sliding his fingers into his mouth. He looked down just in time to see her pupils dilate at his actions. He smirked, quickly storing away her turn on's for later knowledge. His lips soon found hers again, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Emily's fingers dug into his back and hair, gripping onto him for support while she parted her legs for him, titling her hips upward.

Aaron pulled away, needing to see the look in her eyes, "You're sure? No going back Rhodes." He quipped.

"Please, Aaron. I need you." Was her only response, pulling him back into her.

Taking the green light Aaron slowly slid into her, feeling her stretch around him. While on the other end Emily could feel just how big he was. While not a virgin it had definitely been a while for her. God, she didn't think she had ever been with someone who had filled her this good.

Heavy breaths quickly filled the air followed by a strangled, "Fuck, you're so tight."

A moan escaped the back of Aarons throat, feeling her around him. His forehead touched down to hers, their gazes instantly locking. The emotion passing between them was one of intense longing. This had been what they wanted, no, what they needed.

As Aaron's hips began to pump sighs of pleasure fell repeatedly from Emily's mouth. God, the way he filled her to brim and fully surrounded her… this is a feeling she would live in if she could. Aaron was on his forearms on either side of her, his head buried in her neck. Sounds of pleasure were echoing between them, their sensations only spurring the other on.

"Faster, faster," Emily muttered out of her haze of pure bliss.

Aaron jumped into motion, pushing in and out faster and faster, the more Emily's hips gyrated against his the quicker he pushed. It didn't take long until his hand found her bundle of nerves and they were both coming close.

The feeling of Aaron inside of her… around her… taking over all her senses had her coming, his name a prayer on her lips. Soon he followed, hearing his name escape her had finished him, pleasure pumping through him.

While they both came down from their highs they didn't know it, but they were picking up right where they left off. They were finally opening themselves up to each other.

Emily's breaths were finally beginning to calm when she realized how hard she was held onto Aaron. Her fingers released their grips while their gazes held each other's.

Aaron finally rolled over, pulling out of her in the process. His breathing was starting to slow as he pulled an arm around her, pulling her into him.

Emily laid her head on his chest, the other going around his waist. She could feel them both evening out, their highs leaving them in a glow of happiness. His chest hair was soft against her cheek while his smell was intoxicating.

"Okay?" Aaron asked, running his hand through her hair.

"…yeah," Emily smiled, "more than okay."

It didn't take long before Aaron was getting up to bring her a wet wash cloth, so they could both tidy themselves up. Their bodies quickly re-found the other and their lids slowly slid shut. Both exhausted and both radiating in content.

7:00am on Saturday,  
The blare of an alarm was the first thing Emily awoke to that Saturday morning. The next thing that truly woke her up was the feel of Aaron moving around her. The sound suddenly stopped and reality hit. They had slept together, actually slept together. Beyond that they were both due at work in a couple of hours.

"Morning," Aaron said, his sleep drowned voice making Emily want a repeat of last night.

"Morning, " She muttered back just as his lips pressed into the side of her head.

Before he could move she held onto his arm, uttering a quick, "Where do you think you're going?"

Emily didn't even have to open her eyes to know that he was smirking at her.

"Shower, you comin' sleepyhead?"

Yeah… she was definitely awake now.

7:12am on Saturday,  
Emily stepped into the shower behind Aaron, letting his rain shower warm the both of them. Her arms wound around his back, pressing herself flat against him. While Aaron washed his face, Emily made herself perfectly comfortable against him. The heat from the shower and his body were making her more than comfortable.

Aaron didn't want a round two before they could talk, properly talk, and her hands were starting to wander. He quickly grabbed them before she could dip them any lower and turned around to face her. Her wet hair and makeup-less face were a vision. He tucked some hair behind her ear before leaning in to give her lingering kiss.

'I love you.' Was dying to escape his lips. Instead, "Breakfast?" was what came out.

Emily smiled, her stomach grumbling in agreeance, "Breakfast."

They both finished up washing and stepped out, Aaron wrapping a fluffy towel around his waist and handing Emily a matching one. As she dried off he brushed his teeth, immediately handing her his toothbrush straight after.

Noticing his toothbrush in his outstretched hand Emily smiled, giving his cheek a quick peck before she turned to brush her own. She knew they needed to talk. Sex was amazing, but it didn't fix everything. But, for now, here in this moment, this was enough.


End file.
